What Do You Want From Me?
by Passionate Heart
Summary: Ronon was uncertain of his assignment at hand. What was Carson doing to him? And who was the new girl? From assignment to dating. cool! This is my first Fanfic, please enjoy! Previously titled: You Want Me to do What? Edit:I know this has been on the file as 'in progress' but it's honestly been so long, that I don't feel i can continue the story. Sorry! I do appreciate the reviews!
1. Chapter 1: Say What?

TITLE: You Want Me To Do What?

AUTHOR: boycrazy55

SUMMARY: Ronon was uncertain of his assignment at hand. What was Carson doing to him? And who was the new girl?

CATEGORY: Ronon/Keller

RATING: T

DISCLAIMER: I don't own SGA, but I really love it!!! Ronon/Keller is my favorite pairing! Anyone who does it is amazing! lol.

NOTES: Spoilers for Season 3, takes place after "Sateda" so anything before that… and I hope nothing after. This is my first fanfic that I've been put up. I hope you all like it!! Please review!!

…………………………………..

Chapter 1: Say What?!

"_Why is Carson asking me to the infirmary?_" Ronon thought as he arrived at the doctor's office. "_I'm not injured and I haven't injured anyone too bad lately. So, I shouldn't be getting reprimanded._"

There was a different idea from Carson apparently. In his office, Carson stood beside a slender beautiful lady in Atlantis uniform and an open lab coat finishing the touch. Ronon raised an eyebrow, confused by the new doctor.

"Aye," Carson began. "This is Jennifer Keller. She is my new doctor in training." He turned to the slender and shy looking woman, "Jennifer, this is Ronon. He will be the one you will train with. I thought I would introduce you two because you will be seeing a lot of each other."

Ronon sighed in irritation, annoyed that he was getting a new doctor. Carson was really good at fixing up Ronon's many injuries in record time. Ronon hated being stuck in the infirmary for a long period of time. If he was going to be a guinea pig (as Sheppard once informed him) he knew he would be stuck longer than he ever cared to.

Carson, realized Ronon's distaste and encouraged him saying, "Don't worry, lad, I'll be around the two of you at all times. If she needs anything, I'll be a few steps away so I can help her." Carson then turned to Jennifer, "You will need to learn fast. Even though Ronon is the person with the highest tolerance of pain that I've ever seen in mi life, he is also the most impatient."

Jennifer shifted uncomfortably, afraid to stare too long at the muscular and tan man standing in front of her. She hadn't spoken since he entered. He was very intimidating, more then Dr. Beckett warned. She took a deep breath before speaking a little louder than a whisper, "Well, Dr. Beckett, are we going to get some blood? You know, so I can run some tests and see the results for an- -" she stopped before saying the last word of her sentence, "_alien_."

"Aye, lass, you are correct. We are going to take some blood." He turned to Ronon, "You don't mind, do you lad?"

Ronon shrugged and grunted his impatience. "Just hurry up. I have to practice in a few hours."

"Practice!" Jennifer almost shouted at the tall, intimidating Satedan in front of her. "You can't do anything for the rest of the day! If we take your blood, you have to take it easy, eat a lot of food and don't get worked up in any way." Her face flushed from the insanity of his statement. She turned to Dr. Beckett for some support, but he had already gone to get the stuff set up.

Ronon looked at the doctor in training and wondered where she got that energy. He shrugged and walked past her as he flopped on a bed, used to the drill of being checked up by Carson, and yes, occasionally giving up his blood, like he didn't loose enough in his fights with the Wraith.

"Ronon, are you still sore from Sateda?" Carson asked while pulling out a file from his desk.

"I'm fine," Ronon replied shortly. His eyes showed his annoyance to the question, but Jennifer didn't focus on that. She paid close attention to his voice. It was so deep and husky; very manly. His voice was breath taking, and she was glad he didn't say much.

………………………

A few hours after the blood test:

Ronon sighed at the sight of blood dripping off his left hand. He was sparring with Sheppard and Lorne when Sheppard landed a hit to the Satedan's hand. At first they thought it was an ineffectual hit, but then blood started to gush and a welt started to form. Ronon controlled himself from wincing and told the two guys it was no big deal.

"I'll just wash it up and wrap it up," Ronon muttered hoping he didn't have to go to the infirmary for Dr. Keller to try to heal it. He figured she would do everything by the book taking a longer time to heal him up.

"You are going to the infirmary," John stated in a that's-an-order tone, knowing that Ronon wouldn't listen to anything less commanding. "I'll take you myself," Sheppard finished not trusting Ronon to go to the infirmary alone. The warrior hated going to the infirmary anyway, but the fact with the new girl, John knew Ronon would be more hesitant than usual. "Let's go Chewy. You have no say."

Led into the infirmary by John was a little embarrassing as Carson and Keller both came to the entrance. "I told you give him a few hours, lass."

"But he shouldn't be--" she was stopped by the Colonel.

"Yes, Ronon is very bad. He never listens to the doctor's orders… maybe you should put him on infirmary arrest." Sheppard advised with a crooked and mischievous raise of his eyebrow.

Ronon returned a dark look to the Colonel that seemed to say, "You are going to pay for that remark."

Before Ronon could do anymore damage, Carson piped in, "Yes, but you still fought with him John." He was caught, and there was no turning back.

"I was just making sure he could move around. I was helping him. You know, making the blood flow." Sheppard laughed at his own joke before turning to the door. "I'll catch up with you guys later. Take care of Chewy for me." He waved as he exited the door.

"Ok, lass, what are you going to do first?" Carson asked.

"Well, Ronon, follow me. Let's get you on one of the beds so I can take a look at your wound." Ronon was surprised to see the determination in her eyes to heal him up. He shrugged as he walked behind her, following her instructions to the smallest detail.

After a few minutes, she had the wound cleaned and she was stitching it up, without any help from Carson, who was at the moment, no where to be seen. Once she finished the stitches, she rubbed her hand over the gauze she placed to protect the stitches. She was slightly intrigued by Ronon. She was studying his blood and it was not much different from her own. He was a very healthy person. He seemed so rough around the edges and she felt drawn to him, his strength and his warmth. Her skin was always cool, a few degrees colder then she would like, but his seemed to be like he had a fever.

"Give me a second," she said more to herself as she turned to one of the tables. She pulled out a thermometer and walked back to Ronon. "Put this in your mouth, under your tongue," she instructed, "and hold it still with your tongue. Don't move it around."

The Satedan sighed and opened his mouth as she put the stick looking device into his mouth. He never recalled Carson using this stick, but then again Carson did some strange stuff on the first day of his arrival, things he wished to forget.

After a little longer she pulled the strange stick from his mouth and inspected the red line that had formed while in his mouth. She wrote something on the paper. "_No wonder he feels so warm. He's at 99.8 degrees._" She turned to her patient, "You seem to be healthy and fine, but please, take a break. Don't spar for a little while, please."

"Fine," Ronon grunted, "but you have to eat dinner with me after your shift."

Jennifer Keller was shocked by the invitation. It wasn't an invitation as much as a payment for ordering him to not fight. "Ok, be here at about 0900. I told Carson I was going to take a longer shift so that I could get familiar with the files and the equipment placements. I'm sorry it'll be about and hour after regular dinner. Is that fine with you?"

Ronon shrugged, "Two hours," he stated before sitting up from the bed. She grabbed his hand to inspect it one more time before letting him go. She pulled it up to her face, and she placed a soft kiss on the gauze. "I hope it feels better soon."

She turned away, trying to hide the blush. "_I can't believe I just did that! What was I thinking to kiss him? He is definitely not going to be interested in me!_"

Ronon sat on the bed a few seconds longer, surprised by the simple kiss. It was so weird, but his heart was still beating faster because of it. It took him a moment to regain control of his body. When he did, he left the infirmary faster then he ever had.

………………….

0900 hours:

Ronon stepped into the infirmary, a little weary. He wondered if she was still up for dinner after the incident. He decided he wouldn't put much thought into it, "_Maybe that's how the people back in her home does things._" He convinced himself, telling this brain not to make things more complicated than they had to be. He saw the light in Carson's office still on and walked over there. He saw Jennifer leaning against the wall close to the filing cabinet as she was flipping through one of the files. He couldn't see whose file it was, but then he really didn't care. He was starving.

"Are you ready?" he asked, making the new doctor jump up and dropping the file. The papers scattered all over the floor and Ronon saw one of the papers had his name on it. So it was _his_ file. "_Nice going,_" he thought as he leaned down to help her pick up the papers. "Sorry to scare you."

"It's ok," she breathed trying to calm herself. "I should've been more aware."

After they picked up the papers, Ronon walked over to her and handed her the papers. "Here."

Her fingers brushed his as she grabbed the papers and put them in the file. "Thanks." She felt heat crawling up her face again and she sighed at the nuisance. Ronon stood still as she turned to put the file away. When she turned he breathed in a very sweet floral scent from her hair. It smelled like the flowers from Sateda, but he knew there was no chance of that. She definitely was not Satedan. Anyone would be able to see that.

When she turned back to him, she was closer then they both expected. She bumped into his chest. For some reason she thought he would have already moved from where he stood. Ronon looked down at her just as she looked up to gaze into his green eyes. She felt his warm breath and his chest move as he breathed. He felt her hands on his chest. She had raised them up when she was startled by him staying there.

A moment passed without either one of them moving. He slowly leaned closer to her; he didn't know what was taking over him. It was like he had no control of his body. He tried to stop, but he kept getting closer, invading her space. Jennifer looked quickly from his eyes to his lips and then back again. Before either of them knew what they were doing, their lips pressed against each other. Her cool lips were the sweetest things he had ever tasted. The softness was also overwhelming. He lifted up his hands and ran his fingers through her blond hair just as she put her hands against his hips. They pulled each other closer, not wanting this strange feeling to end. Ronon moved his hands out of her hair and onto the back of her neck. He let his thumbs press against her chin, pushing deeper into the kiss. After a few moments that seemed to last a life time, Jennifer's stomach growled making them pull away from each other. They laughed at the unfortunate end, but Ronon wrapped his arms around her waist showing that the incident was not an accident. He leaned down and kissed her forehead before leading her out of the office and into the mess hall.

A few days past, and the routine continued. Ronon got injured by sparring, Jennifer healed him up, and then he would leave, coming back for her to take her to dinner. They enjoyed each other's company and even though Ronon was much taller than Jennifer, she was not intimidated by him. She was always thrilled when he entered the room; her emotions and her heart never got used to his legendary beauty.

Thanks so much for reading! Your review are much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2: Unspoken Goodbyes

Chapter 2- Unspoken Goodbyes:

Ronon was practically dragged into the infirmary by Sheppard and Lorne. Sheppard guided him to the door of the infirmary before Carson got there. "You can go now, Sheppard. I'll take it from here, lad."

"Well, ok doc, but take care of him! I need him in one piece," Sheppard laughed. "I'm going to my quarters, call me if anything happens or if you need anything. Oh, can you get me some aspirin? I've got a splitting headache." He turned to Ronon and smiled, "Good luck in there man. You got beat up pretty good today. Get some sleep."

Ronon nodded, too tired to speak, not like he normally spoke anyway. The mission had gone badly, and he just wanted to sleep. He was led to the bed by Carson when he noticed there was no sign of Jennifer. "Where's Jennifer?" he asked a little concerned.

Carson looked up into Ronon's green eyes and sighed, shaking his head, "I'm sorry lad. She left. She was ordered to go back to Stargate Command. She finished her training faster than they expected and they wanted her back at the command center.

"Why didn't she wait?" Ronon asked; his eyes now focused on the floor.

"She tried to wait. Colonel Caldwell was informed to take her back home on the Deadulous by Major General Landry. She asked them to wait, and they waited for three hours, but then Caldwell said they had to get going so they wouldn't be that off schedule. She wrote you something though. I'll give it to you once you are all healed up.

Ronon slipped into sleep as Carson gave him some sedatives to make it easier for him to work. Ronon's mind went back to the mission.

……………

He was at the conference with Sheppard and McKay, when out of nowhere one of the committee members pulled a gun on them. He was taking them hostage, but Ronon was not about to have that. He pulled out his gun that was secured in the back of his pants, covered by his shirt. He had a bad feeling about the conference, when Sheppard was told not to bring any weapons. The excuse was, "We are a peaceful people and we don't want our villagers to get used to the sight of guns. This could cause troubles for us in the future." Elizabeth Weir allowed this request, but told the three guys to be careful. Before Ronon could shoot, he was shot in the leg by the Head of the Committee and hit in the back of the head by another member holding an iron rod. Ronon was falling to the ground when he aimed his gun to the Head of Committee and shot him dead center in his chest, "_Too bad its set to stun,_" Ronon thought before blacking out. Apparently, Sheppard pulled the gun from Ronon's hand before anyone else could get it and shot the rest of the members. Sheppard also carried a hidden gun that he was able to use to even the odds.

Sheppard and McKay dragged Ronon out of the room and hid from the other guards. Sheppard ordered McKay to run to the gate and get some help, and ended up getting caught again.

In the prison, Ronon woke up with a huge headache and blood seeping through his pant leg. He sighed as he put pressure on the wound. He saw Sheppard knocked out cold, and dragged himself to his friend's side. "_How did we get here?_" he thought as he checked Sheppard's pulse. John was alive, but he would be sleeping for a little while longer. Ronon got nervous when he didn't see McKay, and jumped to his feet, running to the front of the cell. He looked around nervously and turned to his left when he heard someone entering. It was a lady. She was very beautiful and she wore a red satin dress. "_She must be a very high up person._" Ronon thought as he glared at the woman, un-phased by her beauty. He had someone back home… back in Atlantis… someone he never thought he would love. She walked up to Ronon and smiled a mischievous smile, "Where is the other one?" she questioned. Her eyebrows were arched in a way to express she was not going to play games.

Ronon just glared, not speaking and not backing down. "Fine," the woman said. She turned to the guards, "He'll have to do then."

She turned and left as the guards opened the doors and pulled Ronon out of the cell. They had their guns to the back of his head and his lower back, and they tied his arms behind his back. They led him through a long corridor that was dimly lighted by the few torches on both sides. At the end, Ronon saw a chair that was placed in the middle of the large empty room. He saw there were chains on the floor, meant to hold his feet still and on the arms of the chair, meant for his wrists. At this point, he wasn't worried for himself. He was just glad McKay had somehow managed to escape. The guards pushed Ronon into the seat and chained him to the chair…

…………

Ronon's eyes shot open from a sharp pain in his leg. He couldn't tell what Dr. Beckett was doing, but it hurt like hell! He flinched and grunted at the pain that was still burning his leg.

"Sorry," Carson said while pushing Ronon's shoulders back down to the bed. "You need to relax. You are really injured. Not only is the bullet stuck between your muscle and your bone, but the wound is also infected. On top of that, the other injuries you have are bad as well. I'm trying to take care of all of this before anything else gets infected."

Ronon sighed, already annoyed by the thought of this being a long process. Apparently it was worse than he or Sheppard imagined. Good thing McKay and Lorne showed up when they did, or else Ronon would really be in trouble. He closed his eyes as he moved his concentration away from the pain, and back to the cause of the pain.

…………………

The guards tortured Ronon for about half an hour, trying to get information out of him. What they didn't realize was that if Ronon didn't want to say anything, then nothing would make him do it. Finally, the lady in red showed up again. She walked straight up to Ronon and smiled. She leaned close to his ear, "If you don't tell us what we need to know, then your friend is going to be right beside you, and you are going to watch us torture him. And if you lie to me, then I'll kill you myself, in the cruelest manner."

Ronon turned his head slightly and spit on her cheek, his blood leaving a trail of red on her perfect face. She stood straight and smiled. She pushed her boot against his groin, and smiled. "Well, it looks like you won't be needing this." She pushed pressure against him and it took all his control not to wince or grunt in the agony. He just stared at her, not showing any fear or pain. She pulled away as she slapped him across his face and started yelling, "TELL ME WHAT I NEED TO KNOW! WHAT IS THE PLANET YOU CAME FROM! YOU ARE FROM ATLANTIS AND I WANT TO FIND IT! WHAT IS THE CODE?" Ronon had won. He knew it, and the way he smirked, he let her know he knew he won.

"If you want to know, untie my hands and I'll draw it for you."

"You're lying." She stated simply.

"How do you know?"

"Maybe I should kill you anyway! Maybe your friend will be of more help."

"Hmph," Ronon sounded. He knew Sheppard more than most of the people on the base. Sheppard was very strong and he could handle pain just as good as Ronon. Sheppard just preferred not to get to that. It was a good thing for him that he was smarter than Ronon. Sheppard would hold this woman at bay. The method would be unknown to Ronon, but he was sure Sheppard would end up escaping her. All he had to do was send her on a wild goose chase to some other uninhabited planet to give McKay more time for reinforcements. "I said untie me and I'll write the symbols for you."

"Fine, but don't pull any tricks." The lady said as she started to untie his chains.

Ronon had wrote the right symbols in a different order knowing that there were several ways to put these symbols in order. He did however change one of the symbols, just in case she got smart with it, that way she could never find Atlantis.

A few hours later, the lady came back to Ronon her hair messed up and her red dress ripped down the sides of her legs. She held a club as she entered the room angrily. She hit Ronon in the ribs and heard a cracking sound. Ronon groaned from the pain, but contained himself quickly. She hit his side again, and again. He couldn't hold in the agony and screamed out in pain.

……………………

John was alone for a few hours. He wondered what happened to Ronon, but no one entered to cell. John was getting anxious when he heard the familiar undesired scream from his Satedan colleague. He ran to the cell doors listening, trying to see if he could hear what direction Ronon was coming from. Just then, he heard a whispered curse after a quiet thud. Rodney McKay emerged from a dark corner, "Sheppard!" he whispered, "Are you ok?"

Sheppard nodded, "Yeah, but where's Ronon?"

"Lorne's looking for him."

When the lady aimed to beat Ronon's head, bullets flew threw the room. One grazed the woman's arm and she dropped the club and fell to the ground. All the guards were shot down as well. Major Lorne and his team went to Ronon and freed him. Blood was running down Ronon's lip, and his right leg was still bleeding. From the gun shot, but it was also swollen and Lorne wondered if the lady in red beat his leg as well.

Lorne helped Ronon get up and McKay got Sheppard out of the cell. Major Lorne and his team got their injured friends to the gate and dialed the gate.

"We need a medical team ready!" Lorne spoke before entering through the gate with Ronon. Sheppard said he would help Lorne take Ronon to the hospital.

……………………………

Ronon woke up after a long while. When he opened his eyes, he was alone in a lightly dimmed room. His heart started bumping faster, and he could feel his adrenaline kicking into his system. His greatest fear: being alone. He tried to sit up, but the pain he felt in all his muscles with each movement was too much to bear. He settled for reclining against the pillows so he could see what was going on. He slowly calmed himself down as he looked over his body. It didn't look like him. He was shocked by the tubes that came from his arm, and in his nose; he started to get uncomfortable, but still forced himself to check the rest of his injuries. He had a cast on his right leg, and it was slightly elevated, he had a sling on his left arm, and his last injury was his ribs. His entire torso was wrapped in bandage, and he felt something else around him that seemed to keep him still. He had a brace that covered him from his last ribs all the way to the top of his waist. Just then he noticed how uncomfortable everything felt. He couldn't really move; he felt like he wasn't doing much of the breathing, rather some machine was breathing for him. He sighed, and even that hurt him. He winced and shook his head. He felt the headache that was pounding in his ears.

"_Is there anything else that could have gone wrong?_" Ronon questioned himself. Then he remembered Jennifer. She was gone. No wonder he was in so much pain. He was used to her soothing cool touch, but he wouldn't ever feel that. A lump formed in his throat and his heart throbbed. He wanted the letter. He needed to read it. He needed to have her near by. He looked around and saw the light in Carson's office still on. Memories flooded his mind as he thought of the first night he was with Jennifer. They were both surprised by what came over them, but they also liked where they were. He felt alive; something he hadn't felt since Malena died because of the wraith.

"Carson," he called out. It turned out to be just a whisper, so he settled for ringing the bell. Carson came from his office and smiled. He had an envelope in his hand as he walked over to Ronon. "I thought you would want this when you woke up. No one has looked at it."

"How long have I been out?" Ronon questioned as he reached for the cream envelope.

"You've been out for four days." Carson replied. "Your team has visited you everyday. For a day or two, we thought we were going to lose you."

"Well, there are things I still have to finish." Ronon looked up at Carson, and then back to the envelope he laid on his chest. "Thanks doc. I'm glad you helped me get out of it."

"It was all you Ronon. You willed yourself back to life, lad. I only guided you."

"Still, thanks." Ronon sighed and leaned more into the soft pillows. "_This bed and the blankets were more comfortable then his bed," _he thought, then realized that it was his pillow and blankets that he was relaxed with.

He opened the letter and read:

_Dear Ronon Dex,_

_I am so sorry to leave you without properly saying goodbye, but I have to go now. The crew on the Deadulous was anxious to leave. They didn't want to get behind schedule and I had already held them back a few hours. I am so sorry for leaving you like this. _

_Ronon, I want you to know that I really care about you. You gave me comfort in that strange yet amazing base. The experience was worth so much and I will never forget you. You mean the world to me Ronon. Please take care of yourself, and don't get beat up too badly. I won't be there to watch out for you anymore. _

_You have my best wishes. I hope you succeed in your goals and dreams. Please remember me. Thank you for everything._

_Love you always,_

_Jennifer Keller. _

To the side of her name he saw her lips pressed against the paper in that soft pink lip gloss. Ronon also smelled the flowers that were always on Jennifer. He realized that she sprayed her perfume on the envelope. A single tear rolled down Ronon's face as he realized she was gone for good. She wasn't coming back, ever again. His angel had left him.

He sighed and read the letter a few more times before deciding that he had to say goodbye to her. He called Carson again and asked for a computer. Carson brought the computer and Ronon asked how to work the Web Cam. Carson showed him how to turn it on, "All you have to do now is talk into the screen."

Ronon cleared his throat and Carson left his bedside again. "Hey, Jennifer." Ronon started. He sighed and cleared his throat again, "Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't come in time to say good bye, but thank you for writing me the note. That really means a lot to me." Ronon controlled himself as his body felt new surges of the pain. He didn't want Jennifer to worry about him. "I got beat up on the mission, but trust me, it's not as bad as it looks. The doc is just taking too many precautions like he always does. I hope you have a safe trip back to your home. I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye the right way, but I guess this will have to do. Jennifer, I love you. I love you so much. The time we spent together was so amazing. I'll never forget you. You have my word. I will remember you forever. You helped me move away from my past. Not forgetting, but you healed me, Jennifer. You did it in many more ways than you think. This base will take care of me, so be sure your base does the same for you." Ronon stopped and looked away from the camera. He saw Sheppard, Teyla, Rodney and Carson all come to the room. "Hey, guys say goodbye to Jennifer. We are going to try to send this to her." Ronon said in a whisper. He still didn't trust his voice. He was distraught that Jennifer was gone, but he knew he had to cope with it. He tilted his head to the computer, inviting them over.

Sheppard took the lead, soon followed by the rest of the crew. "Hey, Dr. Keller, sorry this isn't face to face, but I guess it'll have to work. Take care of yourself, and don't worry. We'll take care of the big guy!"

"Yes," Teyla continued. "I hope you enjoyed Atlantis and I hope you have a safe trip home. We really enjoyed your company."

"Yes, yes." Rodney replied slightly annoyed. "Take care of yourself, Keller."

"Aye, lass." Carson finished off, "We'll be hoping the best for you! Good luck getting to where you want to be in life. Don't take anything short of your goals. We wish the best for you."

Ronon looked into the camera, his face not betraying how he really felt, "Goodbye Jennifer." Ronon's voice betrayed him. His voice was a whisper, and he could feel the unstableness as it came out past the lump. He swallowed hard and continued, "Don't forget us here in Atlantis. We'll be cheering you on." He sighed and pushed the computer away, and Carson sent the transmission.

Dr. Beckett turned to Ronon, "I told Colonel Caldwell that we were sending a private transmission to Keller's personal computer. No one else will see the message."

Ronon closed his eyes, unable to bear the pain. He groaned as he verbalized the agony he was in. Sheppard and Teyla were both surprised that he was able to compose himself throughout the whole message. He was a really strong person.

………………………………………………….

Please review and tell me if you like the story! This is my first ever fanfic that I have actually completed and felt proud to actually post. I would really appreciate any advice given. I hope to write more, and I would love advice to better my writing! Thanks to everyone who read this story!!!


	3. Chapter 3: I Still Miss You

Chapter 3: I Still Miss You

Keller walked into her quarters on the Deadulous. She was really upset that she had to leave without telling Ronon goodbye. She wanted to wait for him, and she waited as long as she could, but Colonel Caldwell couldn't wait any longer. He had a deadline to meet and John Sheppard's team was taking too long with their meeting. She wondered why they didn't take Teyla, but she was glad she could at least say goodbye to Teyla and Dr. Beckett.

"Doctor Jennifer Keller," she heard in her ear piece.

"Yes?" she replied.

"There is going to be a private transmission for you on your private computer. It will be coming in a few minutes," Caldwell informed her.

"Who is it from?" she asked in return. "_Who would send me a message? We are still in reach of the Pegasus Galaxy._"

"Carson informed me. He might have one last thing to discuss with you. I'm not sure."

"Ok, well thank you. I'll get my computer."

"Good luck, doctor."

………..

Tears rolled down Jennifer's cheeks as she sat on her bed staring at the computer screen. It was paused on Ronon's strong face. He looked in such bad shape, but he didn't show pain. She only figured the pain he was in. she saw his chest wrapped up and his arm in a cast. She also saw the bandage that covered the stitches that ran from the edge of his brow down to the middle of his cheek. He still managed to smile when he told her he loved her.

When she saw the rest of the team enter the view of the camera, she got curious. Why was Ronon the only one that was injured? "He must have protected everyone else." She whispered, answering her own question, "He wouldn't allow anyone else to take the beating. Even though John Sheppard can handle himself, there is no doubt Ronon took the beating." She was still happy to see the whole team there, but she wished she could have said a proper goodbye to Ronon.

…..............

The few weeks it took to get back to earth was painful. She watched the video everyday; hearing his voice was so soothing, but when the video was over, fresh tears would roll off her eyes and down her cheeks. She wished he was here, beside her. She wanted to be in his arms. She wanted to be with him. She hoped she would see him again, but with her being on earth and him being in Atlantis she doubted she would ever see her brave and handsome warrior.

It's been a few weeks since she returned to SGC, and Colonel Carter and Major General Landry have both been very nice and understanding towards her. She told them she missed being on Atlantis, but she never explained the true reason for wishing she was back on Atlantis. She just told them all she liked the people on the base, and she felt like she was at home each day. Whenever she was alone in her room though, she would cry herself to sleep after watching the goodbye video. She wished she could talk to Ronon, or at least see him one more time.

…………..

Ronon sat in his room. He still had the cast on his leg, but Carson promised to take it off at the end of the week. Ronon healed up pretty quickly and he didn't want to stay in the cast any longer then he needed it. He jumped on his bed and pulled out the note. It was getting worn by how many times he's read it, but he liked reading it every night before going to bed. He also carried it around with him no matter where he was. He knew he would carry it with him to all of his missions from now on. He loved Jennifer and he wanted to always remember her.

Ronon didn't share his emotions very often so he decided against it when he felt like he needed to tell someone how much he missed Jennifer. He knew Teyla would listen and maybe even help him, but he decided against it and just tried to deal with it on his own. He stayed in his room for most of the day, and if he was out with Sheppard, Rodney and Teyla he listened more than he spoke. He acted like he never met Jennifer, but what Ronon didn't realize was that the rest of the team (minus McKay) noticed Ronon was forever changed.

………..

"Hey, Jennifer. Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't come in time to say good bye, but thank you for writing me the note. That really means a lot to me. I got beat up on the mission, but trust me, it's not as bad as it looks. The doc is just taking too many precautions like he always does. I hope you have a safe trip back to your home. I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye the right way, but I guess this will have to do. Jennifer, I love you. I love you so much. The time we spent together was so amazing. I'll never forget you. You have my word. I will remember you forever. You helped me move away from my past. Not forgetting, but you healed me, Jennifer. You did it in many more ways than you think. This base will take care of me, so be sure your base does the same for you."

"Hey, guys say goodbye to Jennifer. We are going to try to send this to her."

"Goodbye Jennifer. Don't forget us here in Atlantis. We'll be cheering you on."

Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks once again, she would never get tired of seeing his flawless face or hearing his beautiful deep voice.

…………………………………

Finished!

I hope you all enjoyed this short story! I had fun writing it! It turned out to have more angst then I originally expected, but I still hope it worked out! Please review! That will make me so happy!


End file.
